Mlp: Predaking Rising
by DryvernX
Summary: Predaking failed to destroy Megatron. He was thrown out of the Nemesis, and was next teleported to an unknown world filled with magic and friendship


Predaking was storming the Nemesis halls, in pure rage. Predaking is a large Cybertronian who was covered in orange robotic scales, large sharp claws, two mobile wing looking things on his back, spikes on his shoulder, along with a crown on his head, which made him look like an emperor. But what made Predaking most special, is that he is known as a Predacon, a dragon like Cybertronian species, which have gone extinct, eons ago. But he has been revived, thanks to his creator, Shockwave. Thirty minutes ago, he has gotten an Autobot to terminate, thinking that he and his team were responsible, for ruining the chance of reviving his species. But that rage was soon changed to his former master, Lord Megatron. He was now storming through the halls, killing any Vehicon soldier standing in his way, by either punching them, or blasting them with his hand mounted gun.

(Thirty minutes ago):

Two vehicon soldiers were throwing in a red and white Cybertronian. His name is Ratchet, and is his team's medic. Ratchet laid down on the ground, almost completely defenseless. Then Predaking arrived, while he looked down at Ratchet.

"Do you feel... Defenseless, Autobot?" Predaking said, with a threatening tone, while Ratchet looks up at the Predacon. "Good, now you know what my fellow Predacons endured..." He said, while taking a grip on Ratchet's head. "RIGHT BEFORE YOU MASSACRED THEM!"

Predaking then threw Ratchet over to the surface, of the ship. Just as Ratchet was about to get up, Predaking charged at him, and transformed into his Predacon form, which looked like a Dragon except more robotic. His Predacon form was also larger than his robot form. Predaking roared at Ratchet, where he begins to deal numerous of powerful scratches, from his dragon like claws at Ratchet. And after scratching him, biting him, and torturing him even more, he finally decided to end the Autobot's life, by taking a grip on the fallen Autobot, and begins to squeeze him to death.

"Just get it over with. It's not like i could ever live with myself. knowing the role I played in humankind's extinction." Ratchet said in agony. But before Predaking could finish him off, Ratchet decided to tell him something, Megatron the leader of the Deceptions has told him before.

"But if you want to avenge your cohorts, don't stop with me! Keep avenging all the way to Megatron!" Ratchet yelled. That made Predaking stop, and transform back to his robot form.

"What?! What do you mean?!"

"Your high and mighty leader wanted your Predacons exterminated and simply allowed us to do his dirty work for him!"

"Nothing but a false claim to save your own spark!"

"But you consider yourself an intelligent being, don't you?! Then rise above your base instincts and analyze the situation. We followed the trail that day with the desperate hope that it would lead to an Energon mine. We had no idea we would find Shockwave's laboratory."

"The coincidence barely seems plausible!"

"Because it wasn't a coincidence. The Energon was clearly planted - to lure us there by Megatron!"

"Why would my liege wish to destroy us?"

"Having just been on the receiving end of your might, one theory springs to mind Megatron fears you and any like you." Ratchet said. Predaking now knowing the truth, gritted his teeth in pure anger.

(Flashback end)

Back to the present, Predaking has killed numerous of Vehicon soldiers, until he has finally reached Megatron, who was walking through the halls, to retrieve a powerful weapon to confront Predaking. Unfortunately for him, Predaking found him first.

"Megatron!"

"I'll just go fetch that little something we talked about." A small red Deception said, which was Knock Out, the Decepticon Medic, who began to walk away in fear.

"Is it true that you ordered the annihilation of my army?!" Predaking yelled in anger. Megatron knew that lying to him was not an option anymore, decided to come completely clean.

"Indeed, and my only mistake was not seeing the extermination through." Megatron said, while drawing out his sword from his right arm. Predaking showed his claws in respond, and charged at Megatron. Megatron quickly slashed Predaking a few times, until Predaking gained the upper hand in the fight.

"I will tear you apart!" Predaking yelled in pure rage, while hitting Megatron, with a fallen Vehicon. After getting even more blows, Megatron was standing behind a closed door, while being overpowered by Predaking. But then, Starscream, a tall, thin, and grey Decepticon, and one of Megatron's first lieutenants, fired a missile from his right arm, which hit Predaking, dealing him slight damage, while giving Megatron an opportunity to strike. Megatron punched Predaking, and then threw him over to a room, with numerous exits.

"That's the spirit. But I was a champion of the pits of Kaon not only due to my savage might but also my cunning!" Megatron said, before pushing a button, which opened the first door behind Predaking, who was starting to get up. And then Megatron pushed the other button which opened the exit completely, which began to suck Predaking out of the ship. Predaking tried to hold around the exit. "You should have heeded my advice and faced me as a beast." Megatron said, while charging his Fusion Cannon. Predaking saw no opportunity to dodge, and was blasted out of the ship. Predaking was soaring through the skies, beside the Nemesis. But Megatron was not done yet, he wanted Predaking out of the way completely.

"Soundwave. Send our beast, far away from here." Megatron commanded in his com-link. Predaking who was still soaring through the skies, was about to transform into his Predacon mode, before noticing a green portal underneath him.

"What?! No!" Predaking yelled, before he got engulfed by the portal. Predaking felt his body get teleported far away, but it felt much different than before, probably due to the hit, he got from Megatron's fusion cannon. Predaking then disappeared from the portal.

"Excellent. I set my fusion cannon, to give him a few virus problems, that takes effect when he hits an open groundbridge. Which will probably send him away to another planet, or maybe another galaxy!" Megatron said, with a menacing smile, while Starscream began to close the exit. Predaking was now out of the way. But where is he?

* * *

Predaking just got out of the portal, while landing on a mountain top. And before Predaking could get an opportunity to return to the portal, it began to close right in front of him, much to his shock.

"NO!" Predaking yelled, while charging towards the closing portal. But it was too late. The portal was now too small, and it disappeared right in front of him. Predaking, who was now stranded, in a place unknown to him, yelled in pure rage.

"MEGATRON! You will pay for this!" Predaking yelled out. But it was to no avail, since he don't know where he is. Predaking then looked at his surroundings. He was standing on the side of a tall mountain. He looked around, and saw small cities, and a large castle on a mountain top, further away.

"I had him. Until Starscream ruined everything!" Predaking yelled in rage, but then slightly calmed down a bit, and sat down on a rock behind him. He looked down in sadness, since he failed to avenge his fallen comrades.

"It's no use. I don't know where i am. My species is gone, probably for good. I failed to avenge them. And i need some energon soon." Predaking said in sadness, who soon needed to feed on energon. He decided to look after some energon around, while observing the area. He eventually saw a cave, where he smelled energon in there. Predaking was even surprised, that there was energon, on the place he is on.

"I can smell energon. Lots of energon. This will do nicely, as a temporary resting place." Predaking said, while observing the cave, which was quite large on the insides. It was big enough, to hold Predaking in his Predacon form, but only enough to lay down a bit. He looked inside the cave, it was filled with energon crystals inside.

"Just need a few energon crystals, and a little nap. Then i will be at full power." Predaking said. He ripped off some energon crystals out from the cave, and chewed on them, while draining their energy. Predacons barely needed stable energon to survive, since his species can also eat raw energon. After eating a few of them, Predaking has decided to regain his strength, by taking a small nap.

"Maybe this world, knows about groundbridge technology. Hopefully tomorrow, i will find some answers." Predaking said, before transforming to his Predacon form, and began to take a nap. While sleeping, Predaking accidentally breathed a small flame from his mouth, which hit a few small energon crystals. Since they're only small, they don't explode, but instead creates lots of smoke, which spreads all over the place, Predaking has landed on, including a very familiar town nearby.

* * *

Much later, Predaking has regained most of his strength. Although he still needed to rest a bit more, before he can travel the world, in order to find a way back to Earth, the Nemesis, and especially revenge against Megatron. While resting, he begins to hear voices outside the cave.

"We're here. Rainbow Dash, you'll use your wings to clear the smoke." A feminine voice said. While he heard another one respond with a Mm-hmm.

"Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you'll create a diversion to distract the dragon if things get a little hairy in there." The voice said, while hearing some sort of rubber duck like sounds.

"Dragon? What's a dragon?" Predaking thought in confusion.

"Applejack, you're ready with the apples in case he decides to attack." The voice continued, while Predaking heard a few small explosions from outside.

"But it shouldn't come to that, because Fluttershy will do what she needs to do to wake him up, and between the two of us, we should be able to get him to understand why he needs to go. Is everypony ready?" The feminine voice said, while hearing most of them saluting, and one of them were shaking in fear. He then heard footsteps in his cave.

"Okay then, we're goin' in. So, what is the best way to wake up a sleeping dragon without upsetting him?" The footsteps stopped. "Fluttershy?"

"Oh, come on! Come on! We have to do this! Now! Every second longer that dragon sleeps is another acre of Equestria that is covered in smoke." The voice said, while hearing them try to push their friend. And even someone who laughed a bit. But what gave Predaking the most attention, is when the voice said "Equestria".

"Equestria? Is that the place, where i landed called?" Predaking thought to himself. The talk outside the cave continued.

"I- I- I can't go in the cave." A shy voice said, which earned some grumbling from the others.

"Oh, great. She's scared of caves now, too." A tomboyish voice said.

"I'm not scared of caves, I'm scared of..."

"What's that, sugarcube?" A southern voice said.

"I'm scared of..."

"What?" The first voice he heard said.

"I'm scared of dragons!" The shy voice said.

"But Fluttershy. You have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals." The first voice protested.

"Yes, because they're not dragons."

"Oh come on! We've seen you walk right up to a horrible manticore like it was nothing." The tomboyish voice protested.

"It would seem, that this place withholds many different creatures." Predaking thought.

"Yes, because he wasn't a dragon."

"Spike is a dragon. You're not scared of him." A childish young voice said.

"Yes, because he's not a huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, totally all grown-up dragon!" The shy voice said.

"I'll pretend, that i didn't hear that." Predaking thought in annoyance.

"But, if you're so afraid of dragons, why didn't you say something before we came all the way up here?"

"I was afraid to."

"All of us are scared of that dragon."

"I'm not!" The tomboyish voice quickly said.

"Someone's brave today." Predaking thought. He had to admit, that those creatures, whatever they are, were quite brave today.

"Almost all of us are scared of that dragon, but we've got a job to do. So, get in there with Twilight and show her what you're made of."

"I- I- I just... can't." The shy voice protested.

"Oh, Fluttershy." The first voice said. Predaking has heard their entire conversation, and figured out their names quickly.

"Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy. Doesn't exactly sound like names for warriors." Predaking thought, while still having closed eyes. Then he heard footsteps once again.

"Mr. Dragon." The first voice said. Predaking opened his eyes slowly, and saw a strange lavender creature, walking on four legs, had some sort of purple hair on it, and had a horn on it's head. The creature was surprised at Predaking's appearance and size. He was at least 2-3 times bigger, than a normal adult dragon, and appeared to have more durable scales.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Twilight..." The creature, which he assumed to be female said, before getting cut off by Predaking, who was giving a slight yawn.

"... Sparkle, and my friends and I are residents here in Equestria. Ponyville, to be exact. We've come here to ask that you find another spot to take your nap. It's just that you seem to be doing an awful lot of snoring, and every time you do you send out a terrible cloud of smoke. Equestria simply can't survive a hundred years in a dark haze. You understand, don't you?" She said.

"I can't leave this cave. It's got lots of energon. And i don't wanna waste it." Predaking thought. He then raised up a little bit, which the creature thought, that he was doing as she told.

"So, you'll find another place to sleep?" She said, only for Predaking to return to his nap. The creature then walked out. But then a few minutes later, he heard new footsteps arrive.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt." The voice said. He opened his eyes, and saw another creature, which was the same species as the previous one, except she's white, and her hairstyle is different. The creature then cleared her throat.

" But I couldn't possibly head back home without mentioning what handsome scales you have. And those scales have to be hidden away in some silly cave for a hundred years?" The white creature asked. But to her surprise, Predaking simply closed his eyes, who chose to simply ignore her. The white creature then walked out of the cave in disappointment. But then a few minutes later again, he heard some sort of sound, coming from outside the cave. And then some rather goofy footsteps entered the cave. He looked, and this time it was a pink one, except she doesn't have a horn, and was dressed in some sort of... Armor?

"Hi!" The pink creature said. But Predaking decided to ignore her as well. The pink one then walked out in disappointment, just like the others.

"Apparently he doesn't like laughing, heh. Or sharing." The pink one said. Then he heard the tomboyish one, who was beginning to get impatient.

"All right, that's it. We tried persuasion, charm, whatever it is Pinkie Pie does. It's time to stop wasting time! I'm going in!" The voice said, with seriousness. Then he heard someone charge into the cave, with lots of speed.

"Rainbow, no!" The purple one said. Predaking opened his eyes, and saw a blue one, with rainbow colored hair, and wings.

"Get! Out!" She yelled, while kicking Predaking right in his jaw. While it didn't hurt him at all, Predaking felt assaulted, and decided to end the little "get out of the cave" conversation. He growled at the blue creature, who began to look less braver than before.

"Heh. Sorry." She tried to apologize, only to get blown away, by Predaking's roar. The blue one hit the other ones, including them who tried to convince him, to leave his energon cave. The 5 creatures hit a rock behind them, while watching the "dragon" walk out angrily towards them. The creatures looked in fear, while cowering themselves. Then just as Predaking has left the cave, he then to the creatures surprise, transform into his robot form. The creatures were shocked, now seeing that this "dragon" was more than meets the eye.

"What?!" The creatures said in surprise.

"Strike me again. And i will burn your hooves to crisp." Predaking threatened, while leaning intimidatingly towards the scared creatures, especially the blue one.

 **Please leave a comment if you want.**


End file.
